deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dylan Fuentes
Dylan Fuentes is a psychopath in Dead Rising 3. He is one of seven psychopaths who embody the Seven Deadly Sins. Dylan's sin is Lust. Seven Deadly Sins www.technobuffalo.com He possesses a phallus-shaped flamethrower/snowball cannon called the Lust Cannon that is held to his groin. He is fought in the S&M dungeon Mallon Returns for Dead Rising 3 www.siliconera.com at the back of Annie's Old Fashioned XXX Supply during the side mission Play Time. After defeating him, you can save two survivors, Eric and Julia. Play Time Nick enters the back room of Annie's Old Fashioned XXX Supply and finds two survivors, Eric and Julia, held captive. Dylan appears and beckons Nick to perform sexual acts for his own personal pleasure. Nick repeatedly rejects, claiming he's not in the mood, causing Dylan to become furious at Nick, telling him the door will remain locked until he obeys Dylan's orders. When Nick urges him to calm down, Dylan laughs creepily, initiating the battle. After Dylan is defeated, he makes one more lewd sexual remark and falls onto his back as his lust cannon shoots a stream of oil up, imitating male ejaculation. The Lusty achievement will unlock after he is defeated. Battle Style *Dylan has a perverted personality and frequently taunts Nick by making sexual and coarse remarks towards him. *He has a weakness to quick and relatively strong melee weapons. He has difficulties recovering from a stunning blow, so use this to your advantage to attack and stun Dylan. *At close/mid range, he will use his cannon as a flamethrower to shoot streams of fire at Nick. He will periodically switch over to the colder feature, and his Lust Cannon acts as a sort of fire extinguisher. *When Nick attacks him up close, Dylan will spin around and spew fire/ice in all directions. *If Nick is close enough, Dylan will kick him in the groin or hit him with the Lust Cannon. *His grappling attack, when Nick is close enough, involves Dylan violently riding Nick. *At a distance, he can shoot an ice or fire projectile at Nick. *Throughout his fight, Dylan may also run to one of his hostages and hurt them. This serves as his weakness, as he is left vulnerable to attack. *Dylan may periodically demand Nick to pole dance throughout the fight. If Nick interacts with the pole and does as Dylan requests, it will slow Dylan down temporarily. He will enter a "cool down" mode where he is vulnerable to a grapple beatdown attack. He will also only use the ice based attacks for a time after this.Dead Rising 3 Official Guide *His attacks do anywhere from 25 to 50 damage per hit. Dead Rising 3 Official Guide *His ice based attacks are weaker than his fire based attacks. *You can taunt him by saying "Whoa, kinky" when connected to the Kinect. Personality Dylan is a highly perverted individual with salacious desires towards the people he objectifies regardless of their gender. Dylan refuses to take no as an answer and will resort to any means to get pleasure. Judging by a quote where he says "your father never loved you" seems to imply that he has parental issues that he projects onto his victims, Dylan also appears to be sadomasochistic as he sometimes complains about Nick not hitting him hard enough during the fight but he does have his limits as he also complains about his injuries. He treats his weapon (the Lust Cannon) as an extension of his genitalia and makes perverted movements with the weapon towards his victims as the fight appears as an interplay of sex and violence to him but when Dylan is defeated he seems to still enjoy the experience as he laughs and says that Nick "gave him blue balls" before collapsing. Despite Dead Rising 3 being one of the darkest games in the series Dylan appears to be dressed as a call back to the lewd humour of the past games with his strapped gimp outfit and phallic weapon despite his actions being universally regarded a special kind of evil in a normal society. Trivia *He is one of only two characters in the series who has one eye covered while the other is visible, the other character being Kathy Peterson. *Dylan is the only male psychopath who is openly bisexual or pansexual. **It is taken from how he speaks to Nick in the cutscenes and considering he has a male and female hostage. *His last name means 'sources' and 'fountains' in Spanish. *In his intro cutscene and during the mission, two zombies can be seen in cages, which may mean that Dylan is a necrophiliac as well. *Dylan will not allow Nick to enter the back of Annie's XXX Supply if he has a survivor with him. He will say things like how he only wants him and not his company, he doesn't do groups and asks Nick to come back by his lonesome. Therefore, it's impossible to get help on this mission unless playing co-op. **This could indicate, that Dylan has been stalking Nick for a while, possibly even before the outbreak. **One of the few exceptions to this is Jorge, who will teleport into the room after the fight begins, but only if he is following you to a restaurant. Diego and Kelsey will also teleport into the room during their separate escort missions (taking Diego to the garage and escorting Kelsey to her family home). *During the battle he may mention a previous victim as he references someone by "the last one". This may mean that he had previous hostages. *It is unclear as to whether Dylan actually died, due to the game only showing him collapsing due to his Lust Cannon's fumes. **If he did die, this would make him the only Psychopath representing one of the Seven Deadly Sins to be killed by Nick since none of the others died as a result of the fights (Zhi committed suicide, Darlene choked on her own vomit, Teddy has a heart attack, Kenny is either devoured by zombies or saved, Jherii is crushed by a trophy case and Albert disembowels himself). *Dylan resembles Randall Tugman, a psychopath in Dead Rising 2, as they both take hostages for sexual reasons, and they both have sexually themed clothing and weapons. *Given his personality and embodiment of the deadly sin of lust it is possible that Dylan has a disorder called hypersexuality which causes a person to have increased sexual urges or sexual activities but it results in negative impacts. *His mask bears a notable resemblance to the one worn by Ken Kaneki from the manga and anime series Tokyo Ghoul. Gallery Dylans teeth.png|Dylan's teeth. Dylan Speaking with Nick.png|Dylan refuses to let Nick leave. Dylan with Weapon.png|Dylan with his Lust Cannon. DR3 05 Lusty.png Dylan Defeated.png|Dylan is defeated. dyln_fuents_play_time_dr3.png Dylan's Corpse.jpg References Category:Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters Category:Deceased